Madoka Aguri
This article is about Doki Doki Pretty Cure! character Aguri Madoka, also known as Cure Ace. For Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and GoGo character go to Akimoto Madoka. is one of the Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. ''She is a mysterious character who appears at the end of Episode 22, while saving the Cures' life. She finally reveals herself as Madoka in Episode 23. She is smart, and very wise. Madoka's alter ago is, . She uses Ai's power to transform. Personality Madoka is calm, quiet, and very wise. She also tends to tell rules to people. History Saving the Cures After Regina was brainwashed, she started attacking the Cures. The Cures got easily defeated and de-transformed. Then Regina was about to fire her final attack but Cure Ace's attack stopped it. After this happened, Cure Ace introduced herself much to everyone's shock. Regina and Cure Ace started fighting. After she noticed that Cure Ace had amazing power, Mana started to cry about Regina, who was getting hurt, even though she was evil. Cure Ace then almost purified Regina, with Ace Shot. Regina had exhausted all her power, and could not get up. Pell took her as Mana came to her, Regina blamed Mana for what had happened, which left her upset. When Cure Ace saw Mana crying, she took her Lovead, and told her that she would give it back once Mana learned how to not cry even for a situation like this. Mana became very disappointed as Cure Ace then suddenly left. Revealing Herself During the festival, Mana, who was taking care of Ai, thought she saw Regina. Mana then started following Regina. Running into an alley Mana then saw that it was just a mirage but behind her Madoka appeared but did not tell Mana her name. Ai came up to her, and Mana saw how Ai was with her. Madoka then told Mana to watch out because bad things were going to happen to her friends, Mana got surprised. Meanwhile, Leva, and Gula, had summoned Jikochuus, which were destroying the festival. Makoto, transformed along with Rikka, and Alice, and were fighting, however they were easily defeated as they were not the same without Mana. Mana heard it, and went there with Madoka. Mana, then saw that her friends were badly hurt, and with full courage, Mana started to be brave. Seeing this, Madoka then gave Mana her Lovead back. Then, Mana transformed into Cure Heart. Suddenly, Madoka with the help of Ai, transformed into Cure Ace. She then paired up with Cure Heart. They started fighting and they easily defeated the Jikochuus. Then Cure Heart purified one of them with, Heart Shoot, while Cure Ace used Ace Shot. Suddenly the two Jikochuus got purified. Leva and Gula left and then Cure Ace told the Cures that they had to be prepared for more of this, and quickly left. The Cures got suprised by it. Cure Ace '"The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace!"' 愛の切り札!キュアエース! ''Ai no kirifuda! Kyua Ēsu! is Madoka's alter ago. Cure Ace represents love. Transformation To transform to Cure Ace, Madoka uses the Love Eyes Palette, and the power of Ai, who produces a Lovead to transform. Madoka places her Cure Lovead on it, grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. She creates her eye shadow and the heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. Madoka appears in a flash spinnning around and growing up a bit, then creating flames that ignite her. Her costume appears from the flames and she introduces herself. Attacks * : Her main attack, she uses to purify Jikochuus. She needs the Love Kiss Rouge to perform this attack Songs Madoka's voice actress, Kugimiya Rie, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *5minutes Duets TBA Etymology Madoka(円) - 円means "circle" Aguri(亜久里) - The 里 in Aguri means "Village." Trivia *She is the first DokiDoki! Cure to be represented not by a card suit, but by a card itself, the Ace *She is the second DokiDoki! ''Cure to represent love *She is the first Pretty Cure to have make-up in her Cure form *She is the seventh Cure to appear late in the series *She is the third Cure to have red as a theme color *She is the fourth Cure to have her transformation completely different from her teammates *Madoka's seiyuu, Kugimiya Rie, has also voiced Dark Lemonade from the ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 movie **This also happened to Cure Beauty's seiyuu, Nishimura Chinami, who also voiced Dark Dream *She is the third Cure to have a fire themed transformation *She is also the youngest in her team *She shares her name with Akimoto Komachi's sister Akimoto Madoka *She is the first Pretty Cure to become an older version of herself when transformed *She is the second Cure to have a change in age when she transformed, after Cure Flower who becomes younger when transformed *Madoka's Cure form, Cure Ace, apparently looks smimilar to Princess Marie Ange *Madoka, along with Akimoto Madoka , and Marie Ange all have the same initials, M.A Gallery Category:Cures Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters